


A Present from Gabriel

by Totally_Trash



Series: Beelzebub's Antics [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Beelzebub has a heart, doggo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Trash/pseuds/Totally_Trash





	A Present from Gabriel

Beelzebub was doing paperwork. It was boring, being the Prince of Hell. The title makes it sound fun, like you can do whatever you want in hell, nobody can stop you, but really, it's a bunch of paperwork most of the time. Demons who lost their physical forms, demons requesting stupid shit, but at least _some_ of the stories about demons being discorperated are funny! Most of them are stupid and half of the stupid ones are infuriating, like "I got shot while trying to rob a gas station". It really made her angry beyond words. Crowley may've been an idiot and a traitor, but as far as she knew, he got shit done most of the time.  
  
She groaned in annoyance, taking a break from the stupid paperwork. There was a small knock on the door to her office, and a package was slid inside before the door closed again. She got up and looked over the box, circling it much like she were about the fight the damn thing, trying to figure out what it was. Well, she knew what a cardboard box was, she just wanted to know what was _inside_ it. After a moment or so, she heard a small yip. She groaned again, recognizing the sound.  
  
It was a dog. Not even just any dog, the dog she'd found days ago in the alley when she'd gone to tempt some humans. She opened the box and the dog jumped out at her, jumping at her stomach and nearly tackling her to the floor. She kept her balance, though, and the canine felt and landed on his stomach, before standing up and wagging his tail at her with a happy bark. She glared at the dog to silence it, effectively doing so, bending down to read the note she'd just spotted in the box. It read, on clean, white paper, typed in Times New Roman font,  
  
"Hey Bubs," She already wanted to kill him. She already knew who'd written this letter. Gabriel. She'd had a few interactions with the wretched Archangel, but she despised him entirely, or so she told herself. "I saw you in the alleyway with this dog, so I decided I'd pick him up for you. You didn't seem like you wanted to give him up entirely, so I grabbed him and sent him to you. But I'm sure by now you can see that."  
  
There was no end to the letter. It was just that. She was angry, of course, livid, in fact. But she didn't want to get rid of the dog. You didn't really get friends in hell, but she'd always been quite fond of dogs. Loyal, obedient, intelligent, assuming you get the right breed and train them properly, of course.  
  
She went back over to her desk, sighing annoyedly. The dog followed her over, nearly nipping at her heels for attention. She ignored it as she sat back down, leaning her elbows on the desk and rubbing her temples as the dog yipped and yapped.  
  
"Oh for zzomebody's zzake, shut up!" She demanded, her buzzing came out more because she was angry. He did, but tilted his head as if he was confused. "I don't-" she was cut off by another knock at her door.  
  
"Beelzebub!" She heard someone outside say. She rolled her eyes, looking up.  
  
"I'll be with you in a moment!" She yelled to the door. Silence for a moment, before the dog began to yap again. She groaned again,   
  
"What do you want?! Are you hungry?!" She yelled at the animal. It barked again, so she rolled her eyes and miracled up a large steak on the floor. The dog dove at it like it was his only meal in weeks, and Beelzebub went back to doing her paperwork. There wasn't much left, she could probably finish it before the dog finished his meal.  
  
She was wrong. She had one paper left when she felt something nibbling at her ankle. She looked down at the dog, glaring sharply at it. It backed up out of fear, but didn't run away. It was like it was just told no, not "If you don't stop I'm going to kill you."  
  
"You zztay in here," She stood up and went outside, where she found another demon waiting. They only wanted to ask what all the noise was about. "Zzome zztupid angel up in Heaven zent me a dog and I'm trying to figure out what to do with it."  
  
"Why don't you kill it?"  
  
"It'z one of the zmarter ones. It might be put to good use. But it'z a puppy, and I'd have to train it, and feed it, and all this other shit I quite honestly don't have the time or patience for."  
  
"So you want your own personal hell hound but you don't want to train it?" They asked.  
  
"Mention thizz to anyone and I'll have you covered in holy water ragzz, got it?" She hissed. They nodded and walked away, leaving Beelzebub to go back inside her office. The dog made a _puddle_ in the corner and all she could do was miracle it somewhere else. She didn't care where, but it was gone.  
  
"Alright lizzen here dog," She started at the canine, "If I'm going to keep you here you're gonna need to be uzzeful, and I don't mean that therapy dog shit, you're going to do zzomething like police dogzz do."  
  
He listened, watching Beelze pace around her room, thinking out loud, her buzz slowly going away as she spoke. She threw around the idea of having him find and kill Crowley and/or Aziraphale, or at least lure one of them away from the other to kill one of them so the other had to suffer with not knowing where their partner had gone and never killing themselves because "what if they come back?"  
  
Eventually, she threw it out. Crowley didn't like dogs as far as she knew and Aziraphale, she assumed, wouldn't like any kind of animal with chewing habits, especially not near his _books_.  
  
But Beelzebub liked books too, so she could _somewhat_ understand. She didn't often have time to read them, but she likes crime and horror novels whenever she gets the time to sit down with one.  
  
She looked over at the dog, who had been in his place the entire time she was pacing, sitting there wagging his tail, walking over to it. He tilted his head at her, barking and tail wagging faster. She smiled slightly, before forcing herself back to frowning. She was in hell, she couldn't be caught smiling at a dog, even if it were a hellhound.  
  
She reached her hand out and patted the dogs head. His fur was soft, but felt a bit dirty. Perfect, she thought to herself. She started trying to think of names. Cerberus sounded too cliche to her. It was a good name, but really thinking about it she decided she wanted to go with something else.  
  
Edgar, after Edgar Allan Poe. She'd always been fond of his stories, so why not?  
  
She snapped her fingers and a little doggy bed inside a kennel appeared. She knew how to train a dog. Yelling at them all the time was only good if you wanted them to be afraid of you, but that wasn't really obedience. As much as she denied it to herself, she wanted this dog to love and respect her.  
  
"Go... Go lay in there," She pointed to the cage. Her tone was kind but stern, enough to get her point across, she thought. The dog did as it was told, and the cage shut and locked him in. It was a large kennel, big enough so she wouldn't need a new one when the dog grew up. Speaking of, he was... Notably bigger than when she'd seen him days ago. Bigger than he should've been, at least.  
  
She ignored the thought, going back to her desk to finish up her paperwork. She'd start training him later. After she finished with her paperwork she wanted to relax.


End file.
